His Last Stand
by FastMike
Summary: One-Shot Fanfic. What happens to Commander Blitz and his men after the Third Battle of Kamino? I suck at summaries, sorry...


**His Last Stand**

**Just a One-Shot Fanfic about what happens to Commander Blitz of the Rancor Battalion during the last months of the Clone Wars. He appeared in "Clone Cadets" and "ARC Troopers" in Season 3. Commander Blitz, Hammer, Ahsoka Tano belong to George Lucas, but Sergeant Justice belong to me.**

Night had fallen over the desert planet of Ryloth. Recently, the planet had become a very contested world, during the wanning months of the Clone Wars. The Confederacy of Independant Systems wanted the planet for its glorious resources and income it can provide. On the other side, was the great Galactic Republic that needed Ryloth for its resources and income as well, it was demanded by the Twi'lek resistance that the Republic would help in chasing off the Seperatists. Contested or not, the world still belonged to the Republic, but since the Seperatist Blockade was destroyed over the planet, rogue droid armies marched all over the place, harrassing Republic Bases, Ryloth's cities and they burned through the Republic's valuable intel about their next moves on Planet.

The Republic's greatest warriors, known as Clone Troopers would write in their journals that Ryloth was the most hostile world they'd ever been on. Even though, there was some Seperatist pressence on Ryloth, there was no chance they would ever take it over. After all, the Republic had the advantage since there was no Count Dooku or any General Grevous to keep the Battle Droids in line. That was why Clones refered to them as "The Rogue Armies" or "Lone Droids".

These terms became very well known on Coruscant as it was all over the holonet. Victory was in sight for the Republic to fianlly have complete control over the world, but on the outskirts of Ryloth was a Republic Outpost that was extremely vulnerable to attack and that was a sector on Ryloth were the Rogue Droid Armies would lurk. Although there hadn't been any unusual activity near that outpost, but the Rogue Armies were jamming all Communications and making it difficult for the Outpost to ask for supplies.

Ammo, Food, Medicine was becoming very scarce in that Outpost. This made Clone Commander 6429 "Blitz" very unhappy and concerned, his men were hungry, some were sick and some only had one clip left on their Blasters. "Blitz" was the nickname of an Advanced Recon Commando commander who once oversaw clone trooper training during the Clone Wars . He was wearing on the desert planet of Ryloth, Phase II Clone trooper armor.

It hadn't been cleaned in several months, his yellow markings, a personalized white karma with black diamonds embroided on its design, and his yellow dual paldron, along with a yellow rangefinder on his helmet and a life support backpack. All of these parts of the armor, were stained with sand, mud was splashed all over with no end to it, dirty dents and scratches were everywhere. His DC-15A Blaster Rifle remained uncleaned as well with only 100 more bolts in it. It was clear to many that he was no shinie and he wasn't observing training on Kamino anymore, he was a battle-ready Clone Trooper capable of a lot.

Blitz so far, had lived his whole life training to be a Soldier for The Republic, ready to serve it when necessary, and was ready to give his life for the Republic. Yes, this was what his purpose definitely was and yet he still had his doubts about this life, his past that he recited in his head for about the past couple of weeks now. Blitz was born on the aquatic planet of Kamino, and was one of the millions of soldiers cloned from the DNA of the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett, who was hired by Count Dooku himself. During the Clone Wars, he was stationed on Kamino and oversaw clone trooper training with ARC Commander Colt and several others, hoping to find future ARC troopers. He later participated in the defense of Kamino, where he led three Advanced Recon Force troopers to destroy the attacking Trident Drills. Blitz and a few others were the only survivors of the few ARCs that participated in the battle.

Clone Commander Colt was unfortunately Killed in Action during the Third Battle of Kamino, Blitz then replaced Colt and became Commander of the Rancor Battalion. Blitz missed Colt to this very day, they had been very close, agreed and disagreed on a lot of things. The two of them were inseperable and loved each other as brothers, there was never a time and place to mourn for Colt's death. Blitz was expected to just suck it up and move on.

The Commander sighed as he remembered the phrase "Your name Erased, you've been replaced." As long as Blitz and his second in command "Hammer" stayed alive, Commander Colt's inspiration would never be forgotten. Blitz also remembered what killed Colt, he had suffered a fatal blow that pierced his heart, the medical droid hinted that that someone with a lightsaber had took Colt's life. It certainly wasn't the Jedi, it either had to be General Grevous or a mysterious Sith Assasian he'd heard about in the aftermath of the Battle of Kamino.

Blitz wasn't exactly the revenge type, but when someone kills his closest brothers, he wanted to make sure they would be brought to justice in the name of the Galactic Senate and Republic. Anyway, after the Third Battle for Kamino was over, Blitz and the remainder of the Rancor Battalion served another long tour on Kamino before the Republic began to suffer heavy losses from countless defeats and skirmishes on Ryloth.

It was almost like a death sentence when Blitz's men were immediatly deployed onto Ryloth under the command of Jedi General Ima'Gun'Di, the Rancor Battalion fought on countless fronts, Blitz witnessed many men slain under the march of the Droid Armies. However, the Rancor Battalion did help even things out on Ryloth when it single handedly neutralized several Separatist supply camps. Then Ima'Gun'Di was killed in action attempting to hold off some Droids to buy the Republic some time in getting supplies to the starving Twi'leks on Ryloth.

Then Blitz and the last of Rancor Battalion were put incharge of a little sector on the outskirts of Ryloth. Now Blitz was here, watching the West Gate of the Outpost, only a handful of ARC Troopers made up the battalion now. The upset Clone Commander flinched when he heard one of his brothers on guard duty, cough really hard for a good 2 minutes, he was sick alright and he complained recently that he had intense pain in his legs, which was a serious infection. Blitz knew that he when he was shot in the leg, the wound was left untreated and it then got like this.

The disturbed Blitz sheded a tear like he let all of his brothers down, getting them into all of this. Hammer who must've sensed his sadness and depression, put a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, it isn't your fault, you can't see the future." Hammer offered words of comfort.

ARC Trooper Lieutenant Hammer was second in command of the Rancor Battalion and one of the survivors of the Third Battle of Kamino. Blitz and Hammer were very different, but shared a very close friendship with each other. Blitz could always rely on him to watch his back and he would do the same to Hammer. Because of the intense fighting on Ryloth, Hammer's armor was badly damaged, his helmet was in bad shape and his pauldron was missing.

He had a low on ammo DC-15S Carbine hooked onto his utility belt, there were only 58 bolts left to be exact. Blitz accepted Hammer's words of comfort and nodded to him, a grunt of thanks was all that he uttered. The exhausted Commander calculated the numbers in his head, 9 ARCs were guarding the West gate with him, another 9 had control over the East Gate, only 5 watched the North Gate and 7 guarded the South.

Two Auto turrets were on each gate and Blitz some of his Officers working on getting a signal to the Republic to get supplies, they were working on this in the Outpost Command Center. Beads of sweat now began to wash down Blitz's forehead inside his helmet, he didn't know whether he was hot or just anxious. It seemed that his anxiety was trying to warn him about something, he felt something grasping his throat, trying to get his attention.

It was just all too much of a coincidence when an alarmed voice was heard in Blitz's comlink, "Sir! We're picking up inbound Droid signatures coming in from multiple directions!" Blitz's heart nearly leaped out of his chest after he heard this, Hammer and a few others overheard what was said. Blitz had a feeling that this was coming, outgunned, outnumbered against a whole Army of Droids, it was clear to Blitz that this time, the Droids were not playing around this time, even though they had no leadership, it would still be a tough fight, more like an almost impossible victory in these methods.

There wasn't even any support from the brave Jedi Generals, it was just brothers and simple Outpost Defenses. This was it, it was Blitz's final stand, his final stand. He brought his wrist up to his helmet and shouted into the comlink, "Activate the defenses, sound the alarm, get that signal online quick and send out a distress call, NOW!" A second after he spoke those words, the alarm wrang like crazy and loudspeakers of incoming Droids echoed throughout the outpost.

Blitz looked at his men at the West Gate, and excahnged a quick glance with Hammer. "Rancor Battalion, defensive positions, let's go!" He yelled as he pointed his DC-15A Blaster Rifle aggresively at the Gate as he used a group of large rocks as cover, Hammer joined him. Blitz's men were now all in cover, for a second everything felt at peace, nobody could hear anything, but their heart beats. "Just like old times." Hammer commented next to him. Blitz nodded at what he said, remembering the Battle of Kamino and how they watched their brothers train trying to become just like them.

For a minute, Commander Blitz admired his men, the numbers were few, but each individual looked very determined. He could hear their tough breathing as some of them were very sick, but they were still ready to defend the Republic and themselves. The silence was broken when the West Gate suddenly exploded, the impact was felt on the ground. "The West Gate has been breached!" A Trooper informed everyone on the comlink.

Debris flew everywhere, the explosion killed two Clone Troopers who were near the Gate. Hard clasping and robotic marching was heard, even on the sand, the jet black smoke prevented anyone from seeing in the distance. Suddenly, dark red blaster bolts began pouring into the Outpost, Blitz's reflexes made him duck as a Blaster bolt came right at him at the speed of light. "Return fire!" Blitz ordered his men.

Following his own orders, Blitz pulled the trigger and sprayed bullets at the incoming enemy. His men did the same, and when that smoke cleared, Blitz saw the B-2 Super Battle Droids that were coming in, refusing to not sucumb to the Outpost's resistance. The Super Battle Droids kept advancing and for every Clone Trooper they got close too were killed with ease, Blitz took a Droid Popper grenade from his utility belt and threw it into the air at the group of SBDs.

Some of the Droids suddenly stopped firing and then just fell over. "Tango down!" A Clone Trooper cheered, but relief was washed away as more SBDs began coming in, each one looked more menacing than the next. "Man down! Man Down!" Blitz heard another brother of his cry. Suddenly, a blur of red seemed to pass by Blitz, but then he felt a burning sensation of pain in his shoulder. Hammer stopped shooting when Blitz sat down holding his shoulder, when Blitz looked at his hand, the black glove was visible with bright red blood.

"Sir, are you okay?" Hammer asked. "Yeah, I'll be alright." Blitz said forcing himself to stand up and get back to the battle at hand. The Super Battle Droids were getting closer to Blitz's position that most of the red blaster bolts were directed at Blitz.

As things couldn't get much worse, another impact was felt in the ground. "The South Gate has been breached! I repeat the South Gate has been-" Static and blaster fire interupted the announcement. "SBDs!" Another one said on the comlink. Blitz examined the situation, only 4 Troopers now were still on their feet on the West Gate, "Shit! I'm out of ammo." Blitz growled lowly at that sentence in frustraition and anger.

Blitz aimed down his crosshairs, and he sprayed blue blasterbolts into the lines of the Super Battle Droids, he took down only two and he had fired 20 shots. "Fuck I'm out..." Hammer cursed under his breath as he threw his carbine harshly to the ground. He reached for an Ion blaster pistol he had on his belt and opened up again at the Droids. Blitz glanced worriedly at Hammer knowing a pistol wouldn't cut it agaisnt that strong armor the Super Battle Droids had.

Nethertheless, he witnessed another one of his brothers get overrun and put down with a shot to the head. "Son of a bitch." He heard a Clone Trooper mumble accidently into the comlink. The burning pain in Blitz's shoulder was still trying to wear him down and make him give up, but Blitz knew there was no such thing as "surrender" when you're a Clone Trooper, the fighting seemed to intensify as the Super Battle Droids pushed and pushed, resulting in a lot of them being taken down as the walked straight into Blitz's line of fire.

"Push them back!" Blitz orderd as he jumped out of cover and charged the SBDs, he sent barrages of shots into the Super Battle Droids, Hammer and him seemed to fight as one. Unfortuantly, an SPD launched a hot missile, exploding right next to Hammer. Blitz turned his attention to his incompacitated brother as he struggled to get back up. "Get up, Hammer!" Blitz shouted as he dodged 4 incoming blaster bolts. "I-I can't." Was all that Hammer said then Blitz saw that his leg was bleeding heavily.

Blitz looked around, needing somebody to cover him, he looked at a Clone Trooper just right near him actually, he knew him as "Justice", he was a Weapons Sergeant and he managed the armories. "Justice!" Blitz called his name, the ARC trooper jerked around and looked at Blitz. "I need you to cover my six while I drag him to safety!" He yelled, as another Blaster bolt whizzed past Blitz's head.

"Sir Yes Sir!" Blitz nodded in thanks, he threw his blaster rifle over to some light cover, than he picked up Hammer and loaded him up on his shoulders and jogged as fast as he could over to the light cover. Red bolts seemed to nip at his feets as he ran, blood seemed to drip onto the ground as Blitz carried Hammer to safety. All of a sudden Blitz felt another shot connect with his waist, he howled in pain as he was hit yet again.

However, it would take more than that to take him down, but he was fianlly behind some light cover, he laid Hammer down and stood over him protectively grabbing his rifle, he said, "You're going to be alright, Hammer!" Blitz promised him.

"I need a medic at the West Gate, immediatly, Lieutenant Hammer has been hit!" Blitz called, the only reply he got was, "The East and North Gates have been breached!" Blitz mumbled a few curses before leaping back into the fight as a Super Battle Droid got up close and personal. The droid swiped his wrist hard into Blitz's head, he was knocked hard into the ground, and then his vision got all blurry, and his rifle was nowhere to be found. The droid was about to finish Blitz off, but then it spotted the vulnerable and wounded Hammer, it instead turned on him and shot him up at least two times.

That was enough to snap Blitz out of it, he made a sound that sounded like pain, anger and sadness, he wiped out his DC-15 Twin Blaster pistols and pulled both triggers very hard and tared through the tough metal armor before the Droid finally keeled over. He stood up and glanced at the corpse of Hammer, his expression full of pain. Blitz participated again in the large intense firefight with the few men he had now and a large wave of Droids that were having a hard time advancing.

Justice, one of Blitz's officers thrown a nice little Thermal Detonator which was able to bring down the last of the Super Battle Droids at the West Gate. "Alert! Commando Droids are loose in the Outpost, I repeat, Commando Droids are loose in the Outpost!" The Outpost Loudspeaker alerted everyone, than all of a sudden blaster bolts then came from behind the now just 2 ARC Troopers that were standing. Justice and Blitz. It was a full squad of Elite Commando Droids which were opening fire and using an impressive strategy. One group was shooting at Blitz and another was shooting at Justice.

"Justice, kill them quickly, do not let them swarm you!" Blitz adviced as he answered the Commandos' challenge. _Well this is interesting, ARCs versus Commando Droids, who will win this one?_ Commander Blitz wondered as dived to the right as a lot of Blaster Bolts were overwhelming his position. He quickly got into some heavy cover made up of Sand bags. There he found two bloody ARC Trooper corpses which he didn't like to look at.

He knew these two ARCs as "Butcher" and "Scar", two great soldiers in the Rancor Battalion, after this Battle, Blitz would have plenty of time to mourn all of these deaths. This distracted Blitz from the fight at hand, he was shooting at nothing, but thin air. Another Blaster bolt from a Commando came in hard, into his gut. His stomach felt like it was on fire, his breathing was now short, his heart-beat was heard loudly in his eyes, sounding like a drum, the heartbeat seemed to get slower and slower.

"Justice, I-I-I need help." Blitz moaned as he fell hard on his knees. There was no answer at all from Justice in fact, he wasn't even shooting anymore. "J-Justice." Blitz moaned again when he discovered his lifeless body, a pool of blood all around him. Justice had been shot twice in the knees and one fatal shot to the head put him down. Blitz sighed and coughed up blood, he was so much in pain that he hadn't even seen the Droid Commando Captain standing over him. He was the only Commando left, in the background he could see the rest of the Commandos destroyed and disfigured. _Thank you, Justice..._

The muzzle of the blaster was pointed at Blitz's unprotected head, he stared up at the ruthless figure of the Droid in defiance. If this was a flesh and blood character, he probably would have sympathy in his eyes for Blitz. However, this was a droid, it was programmed to show no feelings, so it would show no mercy. Blitz closed his eyes, knowing he was a dead man, he imagined Commander Colt looking down at him with a dissapointed expression. He even imagined Hammer having the same look. Blitz had let them both down, he let down Colt, Hammer, Havoc and even himself.

Blitz gritted his teeth, blood was in between the space. He heard something crack and collide into the Droid Commando, three friendly blaster bolts was all that was needed to take down the Droid Commando about to end Blitz's life. However, it didn't matter if that threat was neautralized. Commander Blitz, an ARC Trooper, leader of the Rancor Battalion, and an expendable soldier of the Galactic Republic fell flat on his stomach. "Damn." Was all that Blitz could say before he died in a matter of seconds.

**Out of the 37 Clone Troopers and Officers of the Rancor Battalion that participated in the Battle. 25 were Killed in Action, 4 were Missing in Action and 8 became P., eventually only 6 were rescued, but the other two were executed. The Battalion was eventually reformed and is under the Command of Ahsoka Tano.**

**Thanks for reading guys, Thanks! It means a lot. I know my writing isn't perfect, but I try guys. Anyway, thanks again for reading.**


End file.
